mafdominusfandomcom-20200216-history
MλFDOMiNUS
Mitchel Reyna or known professionally as MAFDOMiNUS, is a YouTuber who reviews and theorizes SML. He also makes movie and video game reviews, and a commentary series titled the problems with. he also has more TV like series like the Lego Show and Mafverse. Early Life/Pre-MAFDOMiNUS Mitchel was born on February 27, 2003 in El Salvador where he moved to United States sometime in 2004. he spent most if his life in Renton, Seattle until he moved elsewhere. Because he left his friends and everything he knew, he went into depression He even wanted to kill himself. Before he made his Appearence in Mafdominus, He appeared first on a channel known as "Maf channel'' in which he uploaded skits based on sml and uploaded them on his channel. Maf channel was created in mid 2014. However he lost his password so he created a new channel, Piplup Entertainment in 2015 where he made more plush videos. Making the videos slowly cured his depression. Creation of MAFDOMiNUS On June 26 2016, Mitchel Created theGamingBarnOwl 27, A gaming channel. At first it wasn't successful, but SuperMarioLogan uploaded SML Movie: Jeffy's Bad Word A video which Mitchel hated. He made a review on it saying it's trash and gave it 2 stars out of 5, creating his star rating system we see today. The video got 1K views in a day, and was inspired to make more reviews. He eventually created SML Theory, where his popularity sparked. He eventually deleted all of his gaming videos except for his first, to focus on more SML type of content. he eventually changed his name to The Barn Owl Reviewer. Making SML Videos eventually made him gain 1k subscribers. He Changed his name again to MAFDOMiNUS because of 2 reasons. So people can easily recognize him without having them call him the barn owl reviewer and a tribute to MAF Channel. the name comes from the "MAF" in MAF Channel (which stands for Mumble's Adventure Fuck) and Dominus, from the Indominus Rex, what his avatar and mascot is based on. It's stylized like M'''λFDOMiNUS '''because it's inspired by another YouTuber LEMiNO (Everything is capitalized except for the i.) and the Half-life symbol is in the name because his friend GearCube313 said it would be cool to reference half-life. Today Nowadys, MAFDOMiNUS conitnues to make SML Reviews and Theories. He also makes reviews on movies, video games, and also makes commentary videos titled "The Problems With". He also does web-series like Mafverse and The LEGO Show. He is growing more popular everday, with his Theory videos gaining a lot of views and The Problems with series gaining popularity. as of September 15, he has over 9,000 subscribers, and will eventually reach 10k. Videos Fictional Biography Now, MAFDOMiNUS is a real person. However there is a fictional version. Due to this, MAFDOMINUS can refer to the stage name or the character. The SML Reviews are not only reviews but also take place in a different universe. In this universe, MAFDOMiNUS is an Indominus Rex who lives with Zilla and Gru. His mother died when he was a baby (as seen in Joseph's Mom). years later MAFDOMiNUS learned how to communicate with humans and eventually society accepted him as a functioning member. He works as a critic as criticizing others work is his favorite thing to do.